


When it rains...

by dreyars



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, I just really missed Kuroo and Tsuki you guys, M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-24 15:28:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21640207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreyars/pseuds/dreyars
Summary: They have a love for all seasons. A love that can last them through the years.---Kuroo reminiscing about all of his favorite things about Tsukishima.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 3
Kudos: 67





	When it rains...

Kuroo had never really been particular about the weather. While it may have been an inconvenience, it never stopped him from following through with his plans or seeing his friends. It rarely affected his mood or changed his behavior (unless, you know, there was an actual monsoon going on outside, and it would have been less than safe to trek out beyond his front door. But even then, if he thought he could make it to the conbini down the road for a bag of chips, he may make a run for it if it wasn’t for his dad catching him every. single. time.)

But in the same vein, he had never grown to appreciate the seasons beyond what it meant for him. Spring meant the end of one school year, and the beginning of the next. Maybe it meant cherry blossoms, if you were into the sort of thing. The beginning of a new year of volleyball was what Kuroo cared about more. 

Summer was probably the second best time of the year, in his opinion. If you removed exams, there was just summer vacation, summer volleyball, festivals, ice cream, and maybe a bit of studying for college entrance exams if you were dedicated. 

Fall, or the season of the birth of the best captain the Nekoma Volleyball team had ever seen (as voted on by the current captain of Nekoma Volleyball team), was ultimately his favorite season. Partially because the season felt less rushed than the other three, and partially because this was the only season that he truly appreciated the change in the weather. The sweltering heat of the summer (which never really bothered him in the way that it bothered his friends) finally broke in a sweet sigh of relief, and the gentle breezes of autumn slowly turned to the biting winds of winter, and it was over in the blink of an eye as all attention turned back to exams, the inevitable future, and volleyball (which never really stopped, but was a comfortable constant). 

Winter always felt like the end of something. Maybe it was because of the new year. Maybe it was because it was it was almost time to end the school year when they would inevitably have to say goodbye to their older friends. Winter always felt like an inevitability. Something he could not stop, nor change. If he had to pick a season he really disliked, it would be winter. If he had to pick a weather, it would be snow. 

But even then, likes and dislikes, good weather or “bad”, it never really affected him much, because Kuroo knew he would still find something fun to do. He would continue on, unbothered, rolling through the seasons as everything changed around him. 

Kei was the first person to teach him to slow down, and appreciate the way the world was around him. Kei was the only person the weather could keep him away from. 

On a normal day, Kuroo didn’t mind the distance. He would make it work. He was flexible. This was only a temporary hiccup that would be resolved as soon as Kei graduated from high school and they could try out this thing they had going for real-real.

But Kei taught him to hate the rain... because the rain kept Kei away from him. 

The rain made him sleepy, and he didn’t want to get sick because he got soaked on the walk between the train station and Kuroo’s house. It got into his shoes, and turned his wavy hair into a flat, wet disaster. Kei didn’t like being damp, and he always hated how the city felt sticky due to the humidity that followed. Kei would only come to him in the rain if he was forced, either by Kuroo or his team, and he was always grouchy and less than fun to be around as a result. Kuroo didn’t mind the grumpiness, because honestly, the pouting was kind of cute, but, he’d rather have a Kei that was completely comfortable than one who whined about the weather every time they had to step outdoors.

But, if the rain came when Kei was already by his side, it could be a two sided coin. Or, as they often say of Spring, April showers bring May flowers. The rain was something that Kuroo could grow to love as it gave him a soft little glimpse of what their future could be. 

The rain made Kei sleepy. A sleepy Kei was less on guard, and more likely to allow himself to curl up to Kuroo’s side. A sleepy Kei let Kuroo play with the curls at the back of his neck and kiss the top of his head. A sleepy Kei quickly turned into an asleep Kei, that in turn hugged himself closer to Kuroo in his sleep, and stayed that way until Kuroo undertook the unfortunate task of waking him up. 

And, Kei hated wet clothes. So, if it rained on them while they were out on a date, then Kei almost always asked to borrow something to replace his outfit with. Kuroo could never reject that face, so pouty and damp. And besides, Kuroo would probably rip the shirt off of his own back if it meant he got to see Kei in his clothes (hell, he’d probably even give Kei his favorite shirt at this point if he ever asked for it.)

Rain also meant that the stray cats Kuroo had been feeding (against his father’s better recommendation) came up onto the back porch, and Kei could watch them playing together from his favorite spot on Kuroo’s bed. The soft, relaxed, amused look on Kei’s face that came in these moments was honestly one of Kuroo’s favorites.

It almost couldn’t get better than this. These moments, spurred on by the downpour of water falling from the sky, became some of Kuroo’s favorites, especially because the rain almost always meant Kei would try his hardest to avoid leaving. Kei has gone so far as convincing his mother that the weather was too bad in Tokyo to take the train back that night, and had ended up sleeping in the dead center of Kuroo’s bed, with Kuroo blissfully squished between his tall blonde boyfriend and the wall. 

Kuroo had definitely convinced himself that Kei was just looking for any excuse to spend more time together, and that the weather was the best way to extend their time together. 

Kei has taught him how to appreciate the weather of all seasons. Even his least favorite. 

In the winter, Kei taught him to appreciate the snow that fell in clean fluffy white blankets across the town that Kei called home. In Tokyo, the snow that fell was often quickly shoveled away, or was quickly tramped down into a dirty brown mess by the hundreds of thousands of feet that traipsed through the city on a daily basis. 

Kei’s home had its share of mushy, gross snow as well, but a greater majority of it remained untouched, and Kuroo could finally grow to appreciate it in a way he could not in Tokyo. 

Kuroo preferred to visit Kei in the winter, rather than to have Kei come to him for this reason, among so many others. 

For one, Kei seemed much more reluctant to travel all the way to Tokyo in the cold, even if he “enjoyed” the weather more than rain. 

And second, Kuroo wouldn’t miss wintertime Kei for the world. 

Rosy cheeks and red nose. Wind chapped lips pursed together in an adorable little frown as they walked together in the cold. And, oh yeah. The way Kei “forgot” his gloves at home, just to have an excuse to stick his frozen fingers into Kuroo’s pockets. Kuroo knew Kei better than that, and if that wasn’t the most thinly veiled excuse to be physically close, Kuroo didn’t know what was. 

Normally, Kuroo liked to tease Kei about these little excuses, to remind Kei that it was alright to show his affection. To show that he liked Kuroo. But, in these moments, he didn’t want to risk it and lose the feeling of Kei pressed up against his side, perfectly folded around his arm as if he belonged there.

(He did. Kuroo could see no other option, no better fit for himself than Kei.)

Not every type of weather was perfect for being close, but, even as desperate for affection from his favorite boy as Kuroo was, these days were not so bad either. 

They spent their first summer together, just after Kuroo left for college. While the privacy of an apartment added to the thrill and excitement to Kei’s visits, the sweltering weather of that first summer did a fantastic job at keeping things innocent.

Between heat waves, shoddy air conditioning, and an overall sensation of hot, Kei was not very open to the idea of being anywhere close to Kuroo during the day.   
The same room? Fine. 

Sitting on Kuroo’s bed with the sheets kicked to the floor? Pushing it, but still alright. But as soon as Kuroo sat close enough for their sticky skin to touch, Kei groaned and pushed him away. 

This was almost enough to hurt Kuroo’s heart, but what really killed him where the long legs that he wasn’t allowed to touch, stretched out across his floor, Kei’s shorts riding high on his thighs as he shifted from uncomfortable position to uncomfortable position. And maybe, offering Kei the last cherry popsicle was a little bit less than innocent, but he couldn’t blame himself for that one. He could blame it on those damn teenage hormones of his, and the fact that because it was too hot to take their relationship to the next level, he would have to settle with watching Kei run his tongue over that frozen stick of sugar water and artificial flavors. 

Kuroo never could convince himself that Kei didn’t know what he was doing to him. Kei had always liked to tease him, make him wait for it while driving him crazy. The popsicle was always over too quickly, a cocky little smirk on Kei’s lips as he tosses the stick over to the trash bin and gloriously missing with a loud groan. 

So yeah, all things considered, summer wasn’t the worst season ever. If anything, it was a preview, or maybe prequel, to the season that was to come. 

And not even necessarily for anything dirty, though Kuroo could think of a couple things that would make the autumn season much more enjoyable than it already was for Kuroo. 

Fall was somewhat the season of new beginnings for Kuroo. Even when the trees turned from green to orange to brown, the newness of the oldness always felt so exhilitarting. 

Fall was the season the first season they had spent together as a couple after Kuroo had spent the summer months after their first meeting wearing Kei down until he was open enough to try a long distance relationship...thing. 

And, all things considered, Fall was the most mild of the months. No major storms, after the last of the summer showers had come and gone. A pleasant calm, a crispness in the air. 

Fall was bracketed by their birthdays, with Kei’s hailing the end of summer in September, and Kuroo’s signaling the beginning of winter in November. 

Autumn. The season where he first held Kei’s hand in public. The season in which he first snuck a kiss while in the back of a bus on the way to a movie, and the first time Kei ever smacked him for being too bold while trying to hide the pleased little smile on his lips. The season Kei had become his, and the season they returned to for every anniversary.

Autumn. Fall. It held a special little place in Kuroo’s heart. It was the perfect season to reflect on the year, while simultaneously looking forward to the next. It was ideal for getting closer to someone important, while also learning more about yourself. This time of year had always been important to Kuroo.

And yet, somehow, with that special little talent he has to shake up Kuroo’s world, Kei made the season even more significant, just as he had made every day more and more precious since walking into Kuroo’s life. 

Kei is the storm that Kuroo has come to appreciate the most, as he is the one storm that has the biggest impact on his life. His grumpiness like heavy grey clouds, irritation the thunder. His smile the rays of sun breaking through the storm, the mischievous look in his eyes the fog that sets him on edge, while exciting him for what he might see in the dark. Kei was a typhoon in the summer, and a snow storm in the winter. The softest rain, pitter pattering against his window in the spring, and all of his favorite things about the fall, all rolled into one. 

Kuroo was glad Kei had gifted him with the appreciation of the seasons, as he now had his favorite season, all year round, for his eyes, hands, and heart only.

**Author's Note:**

> Wouldn't it be nice to live in a place where I actually got all the seasons? I'm from Texas, so I'm really just bullshitting the winter part!
> 
> Anyways, I have had this sitting since before Tsuki's birthday, and now its past Kuroo's birthday, and I haven't done anything for these two in way too long. I'd really like to get back into the fics sooner or later, so hopefully this won't be the last you see of me!


End file.
